Teleportation
Teleportation is is the movement of a person, persons, or objects from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, the universe, parallel planes, and time loops, even somewhere outside of time and space, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. Numerous races and beings throughout the Universe possess this power. Teleportation techniques as used in SHIVA do not break people down at the molecular level and move them to another area. Rather, the user opens up a body sized wormhole to another location and moves it around their body. Teleportation requires it’s user to have a clear image of where they want to go, so Aura Tuning so they can pinpoint a person they want to teleport to or a place they want to be is vital. One of the reasons the Gods instilled their worship over the entire universe was so that they could home in on the collective consciousnesses of their worshippers. The distance one is able to teleport depends very much on their Aura output. Mortal races are generally only able to teleport to various locations on the planet they're on. Immortal races, with their greater Auras and time honed mastery of the art, are able to teleport much greater distances. Gods and Devils are able to teleport across interstellar and even intergalactic distances. Some even demonstrated the ability to cross dimensions. 'Different Kinds of Teleportation' While the ultimate result of teleportation techniques are very uniform and have a range limited only by the power level of the user, there are many different versions of the technique that have a wide variety of unique effects. 'Burning Warp' A high level Burning Flame technique, the Burning Warp allows the user to appear and disappear in a burst of flame. The Burning Warp was used by high level sarans and the Devils of the Saran Clan. Since the Burning Flame is actually the raw form of Hellfire, Satan also uses this technique. However, by virtue of his great power he is able to teleport anywhere in any dimension he chooses, save for Heaven itself. 'God Warp' God Warp is the name given to the ability of Gods to teleport across vast distances. When used it gives them the appearance of shimmering into or out of thin air. Some Gods, by infusing themselves with Elemental Power, gained different visual effects whenever they would use this ability. 'Thunder Warp' Crash's version of the more general God Warp technique. Crash would appear to vanish in a bolt of lightning. Because of his great Aura, Crash could appear virtually anywhere in the Universe he chose. It was rumored that Crash managed to Warp into the Dead Kingdom to try to barter with the King of the Dead for the return of his Dragon Clan kin. 'Light Warp' Shiva's pre-corruption version of the Warp technique. She would appear and disappear in a glow of warm light. 'Stone Warp' Cloak's version. He would appear and disappear in a cloud of black dust or ash. Occasionally he would emerge from stone. 'Air Warp' Rudra's version of the Warp technique. She would appear or disappear in a whirl of wind. 'Water Warp' An ability used by Drown. The teleportation itself is quite slow and the user stays invisible with just a faint watery outline as well until fully teleported and corporeal. 'Fire Warp' Agni's version. It is similar in appearance to Burning Warp, though the fire is brighter in color. 'Portal Creation' Portal Creation is the magical ability to create portals to other locations, worlds or planes. Portals come in a great variety, as their fuction and appearance depend on the user. Portal creation is in many ways the most versatile of teleportation techniques, as it does not require the boost of an SS-Class Aura to be able to cross interstellar or interdimensional distances. Conversely, Portals generally require a user who "does the math" and are not intuitive in their use. Through his studies, Ernie Hammer mastered the art of portal creation, including figuring out how to create stable portals between locations that could be kept open indefinitely. Through similar studies, Thuro managed to use this art to create a portal which allowed the Magnificent 7 to enter Hell. 'Bat Swarm' A form of teleportation used by upper level vampires. When used the vampire appears to break into a large number of bats that disappear into the sky. 'Dark Walk' A Darkness based method of teleportation used by the Deathwalks. Dark Walking allows one to travel through shadows. The distance of this is largely unknown, as legend tells of the original Deathwalks appearing out of nowhere, but the saran Deathwalks tended to use them over short distances and relied on Spacepods to travel interstellar distances. 'Time Warp' Related to the God Warp as used by Shine, Time Warp is a teleportation skill used by the Watchers, though some SENTINEL Captains know how to use it too. The skill is used to teleport from place to place emerging through a blue, clockshaped effect. At the Watchers' level, they are to teleport not only to other places, but also other time frames and time lines.